


Ropa

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Básica (Claim: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett) [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers: 4x01 Rise, Temporada 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Richard le gustaría poder cambiar el transcurso de los acontecimientos. De haber estado en su mano, si hubiera sido una de sus novelas, Montgomery no estaría muerto y a Beckett no le habrían pegado un tiro en el funeral del capitán. Si hubiera sido una de sus novelas, y no lo es. Esta vez Rick no puede reescribir el final de ese capítulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. Las frases de diálogo que están completamente en cursiva son de la traducción del capítulo 4x01: Rise, escrito por Andrew Marlowe.

Castle deja las manos debajo del chorro de agua fría. Le gustaría que el notar el líquido frío cayéndole sobre la piel le devolviera a la realidad y que todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días sea un sueño o una pesadilla de la que fuera fácil despertarse. Para su desgracia, no lo es.

A Richard le gustaría poder cambiar el transcurso de los acontecimientos. De haber estado en su mano, si hubiera sido una de sus novelas, Montgomery no estaría muerto y a Beckett no le habrían pegado un tiro en el funeral del capitán. _Si hubiera sido una de sus novelas_ , y no lo es. Esta vez Rick no puede reescribir el final de ese capítulo.

El escritor se frota los nudillos con energía con la esperanza de que la sangre que empieza a secársele en ellos se vaya. Repite el mismo proceso con parte de la camisa, que es negra y donde apenas se aprecian las manchas oscuras. Castle se pregunta a sí mismo cómo es posible que la ropa no se le haya llenado más de sangre, dada la cantidad que salía de la herida que Kate tenía en el pecho. Y, al recordar el disparo de su compañera, Rick se maldice a sí mismo por no haber visto el destello del rifle del francotirador antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo más probable es que hubiera evitado que la bala diera de lleno en el pecho de Beckett. _Si lo hubiera hecho_ , y no ha podido. La consecuencia directa ha sido ver cómo la vida de la mujer de la que está enamorado se iba apagando lentamente.

Richard no ha podido evitarlo. Sabe que no era el mejor momento para expresar sus sentimientos ni decirle que la quería, no cuando se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Pero ha sido incapaz de reprimirse porque lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes era que nunca pudiera llegar a decirle a Kate lo que sentía.

Cuando Rick vuelve a la realidad, se da cuenta de que la sangre ha desaparecido de sus manos y su ropa desde hace ya un buen rato. Después de escurrirse las manos y ponerlas bajo la secadora del lavabo del hospital, el escritor regresa a la sala de espera junto a sus compañeros.

 

**oOo**

 

Richard se apoya en una de las paredes de la sala de espera y observa al resto del equipo y a su familia. No sabe si es por todos los años que lleva escribiendo, pero lo cierto es que es capaz de captar casi todos los detalles de las acciones de sus compañeros.

Ryan lleva sin despegarse del móvil desde que salieron del cementerio camino del hospital y aunque normalmente habla con frases precisas en forma de orden, Castle intuye que esta vez es Jenny quien está al otro lado de la línea, porque el tono de Kevin es mucho más relajado —todo lo que las circunstancias le permiten— y llega a permitirse una despedida cariñosa de su prometida.

Esposito y Lanie apenas se separan el uno del otro. Hasta antes de que Rick fuera al servicio para lavarse las manos manchadas de sangre estaban de pie y abrazados, mientras que ahora se encuentran sentados en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico que hay en las salas de espera de los hospitales. Por lo que el escritor alcanza a ver, Javi tiene a la forense cogida de la mano.

Alexis y Martha, a una distancia prudencial de Esposito y la doctora Parish, pero sin rozar la lejanía, permanecen calladas y apenas intercambian un par de miradas de cuando en cuando. Richard piensa en que su hija y su madre siempre se han entendido bien y que mientras los demás ven a dos personas mirándose a los ojos, las dos mujeres son a veces capaces de comprenderse mejor que si usaran las palabras.

Por último, Castle deja fija su vista sobre Jim Beckett. Aunque apenas lo conoce, tan solo ha hablado con él hace un par de días, cuando se presentó por la noche en su apartamento para hablar de la fijación de su hija por resolver el asesinato de su madre, Rick tiene la sensación de que el padre de su compañera es alguien calmado y paciente. O que al menos sabe disimular los nervios y permanecer medianamente tranquilo en situaciones complicadas.

Entonces Castle es incapaz no volver a recordar la conversación que tuvo con el padre de Kate días antes. Jim le había dicho que no permitiera que Beckett echara a perder su vida por encontrar al asesino de su madre y el escritor, a modo de promesa, se había limitado a callar, mientras que en su interior comenzaba a forjarse la firme convicción de no permitir que la misma gente que había acabado con la vida de Johanna hiciera lo mismo con la de Kate. Se lo debe, ya que al fin y al cabo es él quien insistió en reabrir el asesinato de la abogada a pesar de que Kate le había dejado muy claro que no se atreviera a investigar el asesinato de su madre. Y, en las circunstancias actuales, Richard no puede evitar sentir que ha fallado estrepitosamente, tanto a su compañera como al padre de ésta.

Rick siente la tentación de acercarse a Jim y pedirle perdón las veces que haga falta, porque aunque en el fondo sepa que no tiene la culpa de que alguien haya decidido meterle una bala en el pecho a Beckett, tampoco es capaz de eliminar ese sentimiento de culpa.

Sin embargo, algo lo detiene.

Josh Davidson, el cirujano cardiólogo y novio de su compañera, se acerca a paso enérgico hacia el grupo de policías. A nadie le pasa inadvertido el hecho de que lleva las zapatillas de deporte llenas prácticamente enteras de sangre; tampoco que parece estar más que furioso.

—¿ _Un francotirador_? ¿ _En un funeral_? —grita el médico mientras Esposito se sitúa delante del cirujano.

Richard escucha a Javier darle algunas explicaciones al novio de Kate, pero en realidad no está prestando mucha atención a lo que su compañero acaba o no de decir. Sin embargo, se acerca a los dos hombres y empieza a hablar.

— _Intenté llegar hasta ella. Intenté…_

Los hechos que se suceden son caóticos. Josh lo empuja y se choca contra la pared que tiene detrás, Martha y Alexis reaccionan y le dicen algo al médico mientras que éste le increpa diciéndole que él tiene la culpa de que Montgomery haya muerto y a Beckett le hayan disparado. En tanto, le parece advertir que Ryan y Esposito intentan calmar al doctor. Sin embargo, el único que realmente consigue calmar a todos es el padre de Kate.

Cuando el ambiente se ha calmado un poco y Richard está sentado junto a su madre, el escritor solo es capaz de decir:

— _Esto es culpa mía_ …

 

**oOo**

 

Pasan los segundos, los minutos y, aunque les parezca mentira, las horas.

La siguiente vez que Richard levanta la cabeza tras hablar con Martha, el escritor se encuentra con que su hija está frente a él. Tiene dos cafés para llevar en las manos y le está teniendo una de los recipientes.

—¿Quieres uno? Te vendrá bien.

Rick recoge el vaso de cartón y agradece el gesto de Alexis con una sonrisa. O eso intenta, aunque no está muy seguro de haber conseguido esbozarla del todo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta su hija—. Cuando escuché el disparo en el cementerio y te vi en el suelo al lado de la detective Beckett pensé que te había dado a ti. Tuve miedo al imaginar que habías sido tú quien había recibido la bala. Y sé que no está bien, pero cuando supe que tú estabas bien… Me alegré. Lo siento mucho, papá.

Castle escucha las palabras de su hija atentamente y, cuando ella termina de hablar, el escritor solo es capaz de invitar a Alexis a que se siente en la silla que tiene justo al lado y abrazarla con un brazo mientras la acerca un poco hacia él y se queda con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pelirrojo pelo de su hija.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Todo va a estar bien —dice Richard en voz alta. Rick se repite la frase en su cabeza. Ojalá tenga razón.

 

**oOo**

 

—¿Quiere un café? —comenta el escritor cuando se sienta en la silla de plástico que hay desocupada junto a Jim Beckett.

Éste levanta la vista del brillante suelo del hospital y gira la cabeza hacia su lado. No deja de resultarle algo irónico que el compañero de su hija sea el que le ofrezca un café cuando él mismo debería haberse tomado ya unos cuantos o, de lo contrario, se caerá redondo al suelo del cansancio o del sueño, porque lo cierto es que llevan horas esperando y no parecía que ni su hija ni Rick hubiesen dormido mucho la noche anterior. Jim se atrevería a afirmar que a Castle incluso le cuesta trabajo hablar.

—No, gracias. Aunque no sería mala idea que tú te tomaras el del vaso que tienes en la mano, pareces cansado.

Sí, _cansado_ puede ser la palabra correcta para definir el estado de Richard en esos momentos. Cansado de un caso que no parece ir a ningún sitio y que cada vez se lleva la vida de más gente por delante, de conseguir información nueva que parezca abrir nuevas puertas y que al final todas las pistas acaben igual: con el asesinato de otra persona más. Y cansado de ver cómo es totalmente incapaz de apartar a Kate de un caso que tarde o temprano va a conducirla a una muerte segura.

 _Culpable_ tampoco parece ser un adjetivo demasiado erróneo. Sabe que en el fondo no tiene la culpa de que alguien haya decidido que, como Beckett ya sabe bastante más de lo que debería, es oportuno quitársela de en medio. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber sido él quien ha apretado el gatillo del rifle de francotirador, nadie va a poder quitarle de la cabeza a Castle que lo que ha sucedido no es culpa suya. Porque, en realidad, Rick cree que quizás Josh no estaba del todo equivocado al afirmar que tenía la culpa de la muerte de Montgomery y de que hayan disparado a Kate. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien reabrió el caso de la madre de su compañera. Lleva preguntándose si hizo lo correcto al investigarlo por su cuenta y descubrir que las puñaladas que acabaron con la vida de Johanna no fueron hechas de forma repentina, sino que se trataba de alguien entrenado para matar, desde que Kate se vio obligada a matar a Coonan en la comisaría hace más de un año por su culpa, ya que lo hizo para salvarle la vida aun teniendo que sacrificar para ello la del hombre que había matado a su madre. Y la idea no hacía más que cobrar fuerza desde que habían matado a Raglan en plena cafetería a plena luz del día y vio la sangre salpicada en el jersey de Beckett.

—Lo siento —añade de forma concisa el escritor después de dar un sorbo al café ya frío que tiene entre manos—, intenté salvarla y hacerla entrar en razón. No conseguí ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No es culpa tuya que le hayan disparado, Rick. Katie es policía, tiene un trabajo peligroso. Y sabes lo cabezota que es. Yo también he intentado convencerla de que no vale la pena que desperdicie así su vida por intentar encontrar a unos asesinatos que ni siquiera sabe si algún día será capaz de capturar. No me ha escuchado nunca, y si no te ha hecho caso a ti, no creo que nadie más sea capaz de hacerla comprender que no tiene sentido que continúe con su particular venganza.

—Discutimos hace varios días. Le dije que se apartara del caso de su madre porque iban a conseguir matarla y que, si a ella le daba lo mismo su vida, al menos pensara en la gente que la quería, en usted, en Josh… —dijo Castle con voz baja, lo último casi en un susurro—. El novio de Kate tiene razón, todo ha pasado por mi culpa.

—No creo que Josh lo dijera en serio, simplemente está enfadado, como todos, y decidió que era más fácil pagarlo contigo. Que fueses tú el que reabrieras el caso no significa que seas el culpable, Rick. ¿De verdad crees que con la cantidad de casos que recibe la policía, Katie no habría encontrado nunca otra pista de la gente que mató a mi mujer? Da igual la forma, el caso es que las habría terminado encontrando.

—¿Y entonces qué hago para conseguir que Kate pare de una vez? No voy a dejar que la maten delante de mí… —comentó el escritor con tono de impotencia.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que encuentras la manera —respondió Jim con un hilo de voz—. No me equivocaba al pensar que te importaba mi hija, solo que después de hablar contigo he descubierto _cuánto_.


End file.
